Instance
by On The Surface
Summary: Pokemon Emerald Adaptation. Chapter Three; in which our heroes catch some brand new Pokemon, including one Brendan thinks is broken. Then, Wally arrives on the scene. Dead-set on catching a Ralts, he enlists Brendan and May's help. Are they up to snuff?
1. A Tale Of Two Towns

**Instance**

_Brendan seems to have to begin anew…_

Author's Note: This will be a complete rewrite of, mainly, Pokémon Emerald. However, multiple things are changed. One of the smaller ones, found in this chapter, is the moving. In the game you've moved from Johto, but moving from Kanto will make this seem a little more original.

**Important!:** In this story, both Team Aqua and Magma make appearances. However, the story is including a third group that plan on dominating the world. I've tried to balance things out accordingly, but bare with me if I replace places where Team X was and replaced them with the third group; the Emerald Legion. (Really unorigional, woo.)

Finally, Captain Briney's first name is never found out, so in this story, it's Tom. Sorry for the extensive note, just needed to clear everything up so I don't have to later. You can PM me anything you feel needs to be explained.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Applied for all chapters.

_Chapter One (Prologue): A Tale of Two Towns _

**Littleroot;**

The lights in the moving van flickered constantly above the head of Brendan North as he sat down against one of the large crates. His head was up, watching the lights flicker as he counted the petite cracks in the top of the moving van.

'122, 123, 124…'

Once he got to 170, Brendan stopped and moved his head down to its regular position. He sighed and tried to stand up, relying heavily on the crates. The constant bumps of the van jostled Brendan around, and forced him to grab onto a stationary bar used to keep the crates from falling off of each other in the van.

Swearing to himself, Brendan slid slowly down again to a sitting position and wrapped his legs around the bar. He nodded to himself and rested his back against one of the boxes, giving him a comfortable position to fall into.

"That didn't work…" Brendan said quietly as he noticed he'd moved less than an inch from his previous position.

Noticing a Pokémon guide handbook on top of a nearby crate – how it had stayed in one position escaped him – Brendan grabbed it greedily. Brendan was twelve years old – by far legally old enough for a Pokémon – and was a Gym Leader's son. They were moving into the Hoenn region from Kanto – namely Vermilion City.

Brendan had once had a few Pokémon, but had to give them away when his family moved. He was prepared to finally go on his Pokémon journey – something he wasn't allowed to do in Kanto.

His father was Norman North, who had studied under Surge – the Gym Leader in Vermilion – and had gained his Leader's license. There had been an opening at the Petalburg Gym, as the first Gym Leader – Captain Thomas Briney, now running a ferry service to Dewford and Slateport – had retired to go into an easier settlement. He and his favorite Pokémon, a Wingull named Peeko, lived outside Petalburg Woods.

Brendan shifted uncomfortably, leaning against boxes with your butt on a cold metal floor could test even a saint's patience eventually. He mumbled something about 'long trips and flirty mothers taking up all the room in front' before sighing and continuing to read the guide book.

Brendan slowly began to drift off and was soon closing his eyes peacefully, ready to drift into a long nap.

And then…

The van lurched to a sudden stop, bringing Brendan forward into the bar he was wrapped around. The bar connected with his face, and he slowly fell over onto the metal, grabbing his bleeding nose.

"Crap!" Brendan yelled as a foreign light blinded him. It took him a minute to realize that this light came from outside, and then noticed the door to the trunk had been opened. His mother, a mover and two Machoke movers stared at him for a moment before his mother clambered up into the van and helped him into the house.

The house had pinkish walls and some nice furniture – which more Machokes had just put in. Brendan's mother helped him onto a greenish sofa chair and gave him the remote, smiling. "Isn't this great honey? The mover's Pokémon do all the work, while we can relax!"

"Sounds like child labor…" Brendan mumbled, but nodded and pushed a button on the remote, turning the television on.

"This has been I. C. Battles," Brendan snorted while his mom just raised an eyebrow at him. "Reporting to you live from the Petalburg Gym, where Norman – the Gym Leader – has just given us an account of the battle that just took place. We'll see you later today at six for the latest news of the 'Rusturf Tunnel Crisis' and Pacifidlog's 'Skyscraper Pokémon Legend'."

Brendan flicked off the television as the Machokes finished up with the furniture and began to return to their Pokéballs. His mother was standing by the door, chatting happily with one of the movers and getting out her checkbook at the same time (very slowly one might add, as if she was dreading paying).

Taking a fleeting glance around the room, Brendan headed upstairs to his room.

Immediately, Brendan noticed a stopped, purple wall clock on his bed. Grimacing a little, possibly at the color, possibly at the sheer unnecessary need for it, Brendan grabbed it and flipped it over. There was a small dial where you could plant the time, so Brendan checked his watch and entered the correct time – four fifteen in the afternoon. When he flipped the clock back over, it had moved its hands to the correct positions and was now ticking away.

Smirking just a little bit, Brendan hung the clock on a nail previously hammered slightly into his wall, probably by his dad. Nodding once, Brendan then went over to his computer and powered it up. Checking his item storage, he realized that he still had a potion he had stored from his earlier experience in Kanto.

Dragging the potion symbol onto the bag symbol he had on his computer, the potion came down a ramp next to the computer. Grabbing it, Brendan realized he hadn't taken his bag from the van. His head rose slowly when he heard the certain 'vroom' noise a van makes when it starts up.

Grimacing at the adventure that had already began to take him down a path, only twenty seconds into his room and two minutes into the house, Brendan made an annoyed face, looked through his window (to make sure he wasn't imagining things), and sure enough, the van's driver was climbing into his seat.

* * *

Brendan shot down the stairs and out the door, only to see the van already headed off to Oldale Town. He snarled and glared, as if commanding the van to stop, turn around or magically drop his bag onto the path.

After a quick moment, and a realization that this wouldn't happen, he shot after the van, urging himself forward with thoughts of his bag alone. He pushed by some small child that tried to keep him from following the van with ease.

He also thought the child had called him a punk, which nearly made him turn around and show him what that meant, but he didn't believe it, and kept running.

As he pushed his way through the grasses, he began to see why the child had tried to stop him, wild Pokémon were everywhere. And they were all waiting for him, because he was stupid enough to not get one of his own from Professor Birch before he took off.

It was a Poochyena that broke off to attack him first.

Starting off with a tackle attack that it seemed way too strong for a weak Pokémon, the Poochyena launched itself at Brendan's head. Unfortunately for the Poochyena, he flew behind Brendan as he shot in front. "Do they always go for the jugular?" Another Poochyena did the same. "I'll take that as a yes…"

Brendan managed to get through the Poochyenas with minimal battle damage. However, he was now stepping into the bug section of the grasses as he struggled to follow the van that was slowly leaving him in the dust.

Things did not get better when he stepped on a Wurmple.

…

"Oh shiz!"

As if on cue, multiple Wurmple, Beautifly, and Dustox came hop/fluttering up from the bushes. Converging together, the bugs decided to give Brendan a chase. Seems like they knew he would have to stop sometime…

As they massed slowly behind him, Brendan kept his head down, looking forward at the same time. "Just don't look back!"

Brendan seemed to get lucky – just as the bugs seemed to get bored of the chase and begin to prepare for attack, Brendan broke through the end of the grass and into Oldale Town. He tried to use his feet as brakes, but his plan backfired and he ended up sprawled out along the road.

After slowly getting up and brushing himself off, Brendan was able to make out his surroundings. Oldale Town, the small village north of Littleroot, was a copy of Littleroot, except instead of houses for people, there were PokeMarts and Pokemon Centers. Brendan looked around, trying to find the van that had taken off with his van.

"Hey guys, look at my great new tool bag!" Brendan turned as he heard the voice, and saw one of the trainers, who had the Machokes that unpacked for him, holding up _his_ bag. Brendan grimaced as the trainer unbuckled the fastener of the bag and dumped the contents – a few Pokeballs and some photographs Brendan had taken in Kanto – onto the ground, obviously not caring for them.

Grinning, the man undid his belt and dropped his tools into the bag. Brendan wasn't sure what was worse – the fact that his bag was being used as a tool-kit, or that the man had taken off his belt, and that his pants were now dangerously close to falling down.

Brendan slowly crept forward, until he was directly behind the man, who was still showing off the bag to a crowd of other workers who had arrived at the scene, their eyes dreamy as they stared at the bag.

He was about to tap the man on the back when he spun around, shocking Brendan.

"Hello there sonny!"

Brendan almost toppled over at the volume of the man's sudden roar.

"I see you like my bag, exquisite, isn't it!?"

Brendan gave a half-sigh and was about to order the man to give him back his bag when he spun around again, completely forgetting Brendan.

Confused by the man's apparent short-term memory, Brendan was completely content with pounding on the man's back with his fist. The man – who shall from now on be dubbed Dusty – spun around, fire glaring in his eyes, rage burning in his soul…and all that other drama.

"I challenge you to a…umm…"

"…Pokemon battle…?" Brendan said with a sigh.

"Yeah! One of those!"

"Too bad, I don't have any Pokemon with me…"

"Not to worry!" Dusty boomed. He grabbed two Pokeballs from the back of the truck. He tossed one to Brendan, and released his own, a Machoke.

Brendan weighed the consequences of battling. Get his bag back, or lose all his dignity by failing to defeat a man whose pants were halfway down his legs. He decided there wasn't much else he could do but battle, so he released his Pokemon from the ball.

…

It was a…

Machoke! Betcha thought I was gonna say Wurmple or something pathetic, didn't you?

Dusty's Machoke charged at Brendan's, nearly knocking it off the ground. With a ferocious roar, Brendan's Machoke leaped at Dusty's and both Pokemon were caught in a struggle. Neither was better than the other, but Dusty didn't seem to notice, he had dropped the bag and was whooping and cheering his Machoke along.

Brendan took his moment of apparent loss-of-thought to sneak over to him and grab his bag.

Turning around, Brendan fled the scene.

He was soon racing along through the maze of shrubs and ledges that led back to Littleroot from Oldale. Hearing no yells or footsteps behind him, Brendan figured his thievery had yet to be noticed and slowed his pace, finally getting a chance to admire the trees…and stuff.

It was a Poochyena that broke off to attack him first.

"This sure seems like it just happened a few minutes ago, oh wait, it did," Brendan said impassively, annoyed, disturbed and still being chased madly.

Brendan stopped right in front of his door. "All that working…well…running sure was hard, but it was worth it in the end," he smiled, but then suddenly noticed something.

"Gah! I dropped my bag!"

Face crumpling in disappointment, Brendan leaned on the door and sighed, he would just have to get more Pokeballs later on. Glancing down, Brendan realized he was _still_ holding the potion. Opening the door with his left hand, he stuck the potion in his pocket with the other…

_End Chapter One: A Tale of Two Towns_

Well, this chapter is just a Prologue of sorts. The real story starts later, and trust me it'll be better. I personally don't like this chapter too much, going to revise it eventually. Anyway, even if you hated this chapter, give the second one a try when I put it up (or if you're reading this later on, try it now, haha :D)

Thanks!

Next Chapter: _Press Start, Player Two!_


	2. Press Start, Player Two

**Instance**

_Sorry 'bout the dely, got really busy and I was being my procrastinator self. Enjoy._

_Chapter Two: Press Start, Player Two_

Brendan was soon face to face with his mother, who was smiling so intensely it scared him. "Hi honey-bunny," his mother greeted, using the nickname he despised. "Why don't you go next door and meet our neighbors? They have a girl about your age, I think her name is May."

"Uh, sure, whatever," Brendan replied, shrugging. It would always be nice to meet someone else who lived here before he headed out on his journey. Stepping back outside the door, he turned right and saw the house his mother was talking about. "Right, May, got it."

Walking the few feet it required to get to the house, Brendan took the few seconds it required to think about his journey. His mother had said something about May being his age, maybe they could go on the journey together, just to have a navigator of sorts…

"Psh, like a girl who's lived here in Littleroot all her life would be able to navigate the Hoenn region…"

Knocking on the door to May's house, Brendan was greeted by a woman who had to be May's own mother. "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Brendan, your new neighbor," Brendan said, pointing to his new house.

"Oh yes, I remember my husband saying you were arriving today. My daughter, May, is upstairs in her room, why don't you go find her, I'm sure you two will get along," she smiled, then stepped out of the way so that Brendan could get past her to May's room.

May's mother turned back to her dishes that she was washing, and smiled genuinely as she heard Brendan's footsteps echo on the stairs. "I hope that boy and May become friends, she really needs some…"

Brendan's eyebrow rose slightly as he paused, half-way up the stairs, catching a little of what May's mother had said. Shrugging, he continued up. Just before he reached the top, on the last few steps, he called out, making sure he wouldn't scare the girl. "Uh, hi! I'm Brendan, your neighbor and your mom sent me up to meet you!"

As he climbed the last step, he was met by a girl his age in a red outfit. She was skinny, but not too thin, and was smiling. "Hi there, I'm May. You must be Norman's son, my dad is Professor Birch, one of your father's friends."

Brendan nodded. "Yep, Norman's my dad. Where's your dad though? He wasn't downstairs."

"He's probably out at his lab, he spends pretty much every waking moment there. It's an incredible place, but I wish he would stay home more often," May glanced down a bit, staring at the floor.

"But, the lab is like a minute away from here, not even, actually," Brendan said, confused as to why May was upset.

"Yeah, but he's so busy I can't get near him."

"Oh," Brendan nodded, not knowing what to say next. He examined May as she eventually spun around and went to check something on her own computer/storage center. Brendan noted that May's Pokéball Belt was empty, but then that she had a Pokéball on her desk. "Hey May, so you have some Pokémon or not?"

"Actually, I have a Treecko that my dad gave me and a Spinda my cousin got from Fallarbor Town, but I usually keep him in my storage, he's sorta scary," she seemed to get interested again, looking back at Brendan and picking up the two Pokéballs from her desk. "Do you have any?"

"I used to have some back in Kanto from Vermilion, but I gave those to new trainers to help them when we had to move."

"Why couldn't you keep them?" May asked.

"My dad wouldn't let me. He said it was good for the new trainers to get some experienced Pokémon and that I would get new ones here in Hoenn. I know I will, but I don't think they'll ever replace the ones I had before."

"Understandably," May paused for a moment and checked her computer quickly. Her head spun back around to Brendan and he could practically see her eyes expanding.

"Is anything wrong?"

"I forgot I was supposed to help my dad research today!" With only these words, May, almost literally, kicked Brendan back outside. "Gotta go, bye Brendan!" May took off towards the grass that lead out to Oldale Town.

"Uh, yeah. Bye to you too?" Brendan watched her speed away with the slightest hint of amusement. Turning back around, he marched back to the house.

Brendan was about to open the door and tell his mother he'd met May, but then his interest was piqued. "Gotta help her dad, huh?" He span around. "Well…let's go spy! I mean see what they're doing! Wait, same thing!"

He was about to push past the small little child that he had randomly punted when chasing after his bag, but the child, confusing as may be, spun at him with fire glaring in his eyes, rage burning in his soul…and all that other drama.

"This is going to be a running gag, I can tell," Brendan sighed.

"You, young man!" The child roared, which made Brendan deadpan, as the child was obviously two feet shorter and three years (at least) younger than him. "You may have gotten by my awesome ultra defense force earlier, but not again! Go ahead and try!"

Brendan took a step past the kid.

The child spun to him, raced in front, shoved him back, and randomly said: "Oh no, you have no Pokemon, you can't go out there!"

Brendan made a 'wtf O.o' face.

"Haha," the child yelled triumphantly. "You have failed, little one! Go to Professor Birch's lab, maybe someone there will take pity on you and give you a Pokemon, but I think not."

Brendan made another face, got up off the ground where he had been shoved, stuck his tongue out immaturely at the child, turned around and walked off to Professor Birch's lab, hoping one of his assistants would be there, as he knew the Professor himself was up further ahead from Oldale Town, with May.

* * *

The man, Birch's assistant, stared at Brendan long and hard before he even invited him into the Pokemon Laboratory, as if it was a sacred sanctuary and Brendan a misfit with a can of red spray paint, aimed at a memorial. "You're…a bit old to just be starting your adventure, don't you think?"

Brendan rolled his eyes and stated to the man what he'd earlier relayed to May; his previous Pokemon adventure in the lands of Kanto.

"I see."

The man did nothing but stare at Brendan, who had not moved passed the door yet, the man still unwarily blocking his way.

"And, you want this Pokemon why? To go off on an unsuccessful adventure just like every other poor child in every town that stretches across all of Kanto, Johto and Hoenn?"

"No, I want to see May."

The man looked at Brendan. "May has a romantic interest already, and not with you, if that is why."

"What!? No! And, she does?" For some reason, Brendan felt his heart break a little inside.

"Yes," the man said after a slight pause, after which he spun around. "May is up on Route--"

"I know," interjected Brendan, "but the pipsqueak at the entrance to the road to Oldale won't let me pass without a Pokemon."

"Little Charles?"

"I don't know! I just moved here!"

"Little Charles," the man repeated, nodding. "Why am I not surprised?"

"So…can I have a Pokemon or, uh, what?"

"No," the man said blandly.

"And, why not?"

"Because, I don't like you."

"Nice to know," Brendan said, his annoyance level rising in extremely high quantities.

"Listen, buster," the man replied, looking at Brendan, "if I just give you a Pokemon, and it turns out you're some crazed hooligan with intentions of going after the Professor, I could get it big trouble."

"Riiiiight, but I'm not a crazed hooligan, so give me a Pokemon?" Brendan put on a fake smile, attempting to win the man over.

"Isn't this the part where I say: they all say that?" the man grinned at Brendan, turned again, and walked to the table. The man paused, looked at Brendan, then at the Pokeballs on the table. "Ok, against my better judgment: here," the man threw his a Pokeball, which bounced off his stomach, crashed onto the ground and shot open.

Revealing a Smeargle!

"Um…" Brendan stared at the Smeargle and then at the assistant, "Isn't this a Smeargle?"

"Yes."

"And, uh, isn't this _not_ a starter Pokemon?"

"Yes."

"So…why do I have it staring at me?"

"It likes you, of course," the assistant raised an eyebrow at Brendan, as if calculating what he would do next.

Brendan and the assistant were eye-to-eye in a stare-down. After pursing his lips, he grimaced. The assistant smiled a little.

Brendan sighed, "Ahh, ok, alright then. Anything to get passed that pipsqueak."

The assistant laughed and the grinned at Brendan. He recalled the Smeargle and then handed Brendan another Pokeball from the table. "Here,I won't make you take the Smeargle, but just take the Pokeball. If little Charles gets questionable just tell him I say that he'll never get his own Pokemon with that attitude."

Brendan smirked at the assistant. He shot out the door, turned towards the path and nearly punted "Charles" across the region as the child's mouth hung open when a Pokeball was shoved in his face.

"I'll get you Brendan! And your Pokemon too! But for now, I'm blasting off again!"

* * *

"Hmm…" Brendan looked to the right. "Bushes, bushes," He panned his view slowly to the left, scouting for a way around the bushes.

"HEY YOU!"

Brendan rapidly spun his head directly to the left. "Bushes, bushes, Poochyena…professor, bushes, bushes,"

"HE--!"

"You don't have to yell!" Brendan suddenly blurted, eyes in an annoyed fixture at the Professor.

"You little punk!"

"Been there, called that."

The Professor glared at Brendan. Brendan glared back. The Professor suddenly grinned and burst to his feet, despite the two growling Poochyena with their jaws around his ankles.

"Hello!"

"…are you bi-polar?"

"Quite possibly. SO! Sonny, I was walking with my daughter when these Poochyena attacked…"

"And…May just kept walking…?"

"Well of course!"

"Why…"

The Professor gave a slightly embarrassed grin, "She loses herself a lot."

"I see."

"See what?"

"Nevermind," Brendan sighed, "need help?"

The Professor nodded feverously, "In my bag are three Pokeballs. Pick one and chase off these Poochyena!"

Brendan eyed the bag that was to the right of the Professor. Slowly he walked over to it, closed his eyes and hurled a Pokeball. A red stream of light, coming from the Pokeball, crashed into the ground. It absorbed shape and feeling and soon a Mudkip, and a young one at that, had appeared.

"Mudkip!" Brendan grinned, _'my first time with a Pokemon since we left from Vermillion over a month ago!'_ He pointed at the Poochyena, who had lost interest in the Professor and were glaring at Mudkip intensely.

"Tackle?" Brendan guessed what moves a Mudkip at the experience level of the one he had released would have. The Mudkip obviously knew this command, for it launched at the closest Poochyena, hitting it full on.

The Poochyena scampered off after it recovered, but the second one was furious as ever and ready to launch his own Tackle at Mudkip. As it tried to do so, Mudkip bulleted forward, faster than before, and caught the Poochyena in the chest with his second Tackle.

The injured Pokemon refused to give up, but the Professor knew that it could never battle in the condition it was in. "Pokeball, go!" A Pokeball shot from the Professor's hand, absorbing the Poochyena inside of it.

Brendan returned Mudkip to the Pokeball and stored it back into the Professor's bag.

"Thank you, young man. Now, what is your name?"

"Brendan, I'm your new neighbor who arrived today. Y'know, the son of Norman?"

"AH! I knew it, you have not only his face…but his skill."

Brendan gave a genuine grin at the Professor, but suddenly his eyes exploded wide. "Oh, crap, I was supposed to find May again, she told me to join you and her on Route 103…"

"Ah, yes! We should get going to find her," the Professor started walking in the direction of Oldale town and Route 103. "Also, Brendan."

"Yeah?"

"That Mudkip you battled with earlier. I believe you've already forged a bond with it," he fished around in his bag for the Pokeball with the Mudkip. When he found it, he tossed it to Brendan. "Here, take it!"

"Are you serious?"

"Why sure!" Brendan shot his fist into the air in excitement.

"Now, Brendan, let's go find May!"

* * *

"Hmm…no new Pokemon here. All I see are Zigzagoon and Wurmple," May sighed as she crawled around in the grass of Route 103, beyond the outskirts of Oldale Town. "Ugh, where the hell is my dad! Brendan too…"

"Honey!" the Professor's voice echoed through the trees, scaring off numerous bird and bug Pokemon.

"Over here dad," May got up from her knees and brushed herself off before the Professor and Brendan came into view. "Brendan! You met my dad?"

"Ehh, I guess I did."

"Met!? Haha, this boy saved my life from wild Poochyena!"

"Yeah well they don't exactly like me either," Brendan sighed, remembering his earlier encounter with Poochyena when he was chasing after the van and his bag.

"Now May," the Professor forgot all about Brendan, who was brooding silently about his bag, and moved to stand directly in front of May, "did you have any success?"

"Well I didn't find any new Pokemon," at this, the Professor's face fell, "but I did get to accurately monitor the hibernation patterns of Silcoon and Cascoon!"

While May and the Professor got into "techno-babble" about hibernation patterns of various Pokemon, Brendan snapped out of his brood and scouted around. He noticed a Taillow stalking out worms in the grass under the shade of a tree.

He became so mesmerized by the Taillow that he didn't notice May sneaking up on him with a malicious grin. "So Brendan!" She screamed, "dad says he gave you a Pokemon. Which means you totally have to battle me now!"

"Uhh…I'd love to May, but I need to get going. Gotta head out to Petalburg to let my dad know I'm starting my Pokemon journey. _Then_ I need to find a guide somewhere to help me around the region."

"I can guide you."

"You can!?"

"Sure, if you beat me in a battle that is. You win, I guide you and go on a Pokemon journey with you."

"Sounds fair, but what if I lose?"

"Hold on! Jeez. Anyway, if you lose then you have to not only admit that I'm the best, but also introduce me to your dad!"

"You wanna meet my dad? Like…for real?"

"Of course, who wouldn't want to meet Norman North!"

Brendan opened his mouth to create a retort, but closed it when May, obviously ready to rumble, threw her Pokeball out onto the field. "Alright Treecko, let's show Brendan just what we're made of!"

Brendan frowned at the obvious type difference between May's Treecko and the Mudkip he still had stored in his belt. He would certainly have to find some way to overcome that later, should he and May fight again. He wasn't too worried for the moment, knowing Treecko was too low level to know any Grass moves. "Mudkip, get in there!"

Mudkip shot out of the Pokeball with a friendly cry and faced Treecko. May took it into her own hands to begin, "Treecko, use Leer to lower Mudkip's defense!" The green gecko obeyed, it's now red eyes glaring at Mudkip, forcing the blue Pokemon to cower.

Brendan growled, "Mudkip! Let's not be scared, use Tackle!"

May, however was ready, "Jump and use Pound, Treecko!" As Mudkip charged, head-first, at Treecko, it grinned and leaped up, somersaulted, and was ready to bring its tail down on Mudkip. Brendan frowned, worried for the blue Pokemon, and then got an idea.

"Mudkip, face upwards and use Growl!" The Mud Fish Pokemon hastily did so, and Treecko, intimidated, flew off course in its fall and landed on the ground beside Mudkip. "Now, while it's dazed, use Tackle!"

"Treecko, Leer!" May cried, but her Pokemon couldn't react fast enough and was soon biting a face full of dirt. She bit her lip, but cheered when Treecko stood up again. "Pound!"

"Tackle!"

Brendan winced when Mudkip's face collided with Treecko's tail. The green Pokemon, however, still felt the force and was flung back onto the ground as Mudkip was sent sprawling. Ten seconds passed and neither Pokemon moved, so the Professor stepped forward. "It seems we have a tie, very good!"

"Wait," Brendan said, looking at May. "If neither of us won then…"

May, already knowing what he was going to say, piped up. "You have to take me to meet your dad, of course!" she grinned, and Brendan gave her an annoyed look, so she sighed. "And then I'll guide you around Hoenn, okay?"

Brendan, with a grin, nodded, then turned around, staring at the path back to Oldale. "He'll be in his Gym in Petalburg. We should get going if you wanna be there by dark," he said, and the two others suddenly noticed the fading light.

May piped up, "Petalburg is almost a mile from Oldale Town, I think, so I'd say the trip should take us about thirty minutes. Dad, are you coming?"

He laughed, but shook his head, "No thank you sweetie! You two go have fun on your adventure now, I'll tell your mother that you've set off, Brendan. I'm sure she'll want to contact you, so let me add this to your Pokedex," he held up a cartridge, found a slot in Brendan's Pokedex and inserted it. "There we go, your Pokedex is now equipped with a phone! Handy, no? I'll give the cartridge number to your mom so she can call you whenever she wants! Bwa ha ha!"

Brendan raised an eyebrow, slightly worried, but shrugged, thanked the Professor and watched him scurry off. He turned to May, who was rolling her eyes at her father's strange antics. "You have the weirdest dad. Ever."

_End Chapter Two: Press Start, Player Two_

Well, there's the second chapter. I like this one a lot more than the first one, plus; it's longer. The first Rival battle has happened between Brendan and May, and now May is guiding Brendan around Hoenn; next stop: Petalburg.

Next Chapter: _"Wally's a Weirdo: All They Know is Growl?"_


	3. Wally's a Weirdo: All They Know is Growl

**Instance**

_Here comes Wally, captain of the mental institution's chess club. For psychos. Also! A devious plot twist has come to mind, so begin to look out for it, bwa ha ha._

_Chapter Three: Wally's a Weirdo: All They Know is Growl?_

According to May's watch it was ten-to-seven by the time they hopped the ledges and made the five minute trip from Route 103 to Oldale Town.

Although Brendan didn't want to waste time and be stumbling about in the dark, looking for Petalburg, he knew that they would not only have to heal their Pokemon, but also buy supplies. So he left Mudkip with May, who was heading to the PokeCenter to heal Treecko anyway, and headed himself for the PokeMart.

He wasn't exactly sure how, but he'd immediately managed to knock nearly everything off a shelf when he opened the door. The clerk behind the counter just glared at him with a look that said "I dare you not to pick those up." So Brendan complied with the unspoken order and began to pick the numerous Potions, Antidotes and Paralyze Heals that he'd managed to knock over.

Somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew Little Charles had something to do with all this.

The clerk beamed at him when he'd finished and politely asked, "What can I do for you today?"

Brendan, a bit taken back by the mood swing, just stared for a moment before remembering what he was in the shop for. "Oh, uh, yeah. My friend and I are starting our Pokemon journey, so I need ten Pokeballs and ten Potions." The clerk opened the cabinet below the register, where almost ninety percent of the items were stored for safekeeping, and pulled out the required items, along with a brown bag.

Brendan blinked, suddenly remembering the Poochyena chasing him and the "fight" with the crazy Truck Driver. "I take it you're Brendan North?" The cashier asked, pointing to the name sowed in red into the back of the bag. Brendan nodded, glad for his mother and her sowing skills. "I found this earlier by the side of the road and figured you would pass by. It was a new name, and I knew there was a family moving into the vacant Littleroot house." He shrugged.

The cashier range up the cost of ten Pokeballs and Potions as Brendan stuffed them into his bag. "That'll be…five-thousand." Brendan, glad that money was easy to make, even if it was worth so little, dug in his pockets for his wallet and brought of the necessary bills. The cashier thanked him for his purchase and Brendan waved goodbye, heading out to the PokeCenter to meet May.

The girl of the same name was waiting outside for him, holding two Pokeballs. "Hey Brendan," she smiled and tossed him the Pokeball containing Mudkip. "Did you get what we'd need?"

"Yup," he nodded and kneeled on the ground to open his bag. "I got us each five Pokeballs and five Potions." He took May's half of the supplies out of his bag and handed them to her to store in her own bag.

"Sounds great!" she finished adding the items into the big section of the backpack. She then stored the Pokeball containing Treecko on her belt while Brendan did the same with Mudkip's ball. "So, Brendan, off to Petalburg?" The boy nodded, allowing May to lead.

They approached Route 102 which spread west of Oldale to Petalburg, but found it blocked by some Scientist staring at the ground. "Fufufu," he cackled, as he saw the two trainers. "Hello! I'm afraid I'm busy tracing a Pokemon's footsteps and I'm not letting anyone through. However, if you two can defeat me in a double battle then I shall let you pass! Sound good?"

Both parts of the duo nodded, and the battle commenced. "Very well," said the Scientist, grasping two Pokeballs. "Surskit, Wurmple, go!"

"Treecko!"

"Mudkip!"

The four Pokemon eyed the other team warily, waiting for orders. "Scientist Cody" grinned, "Surskit, use Bubble on Treecko and Wurmple, Tackle Mudkip!"

May grinned, "Treecko, charge through the Bubble and intercept Wurmple with Pound!"

Brendan looked at her, surprised at how fast she had taken to working in a Double Battle with another person, even though he had yet to do anything. "Mudkip, Tackle Surskit!"

"_Mudkip has learned Mud-Slap."_ The Pokedex spoke from where Brendan had it stowed in a side pocket. Surely enough; Mudkip sprayed mud all over the Surskit by pumping water into a nearby puddle from a recent rainstorm. Scientist Cody ordered the Surskit to shake off the mud, but pieces blocked its eyes, reducing it's accuracy with attacks.

Brendan looked over to May, where she was confidently having Treecko use Pound on Wurmple, forcing the Bug Pokemon to use its String Shot attack to bind up the gecko Pokemon, making Treecko unable to move. The green Pokemon struggled with its sticky web-trap, and the Scientist took advantage. "Surskit, Quick Attack on Treecko, Wurmple follow it up with Poison Sting!"

Unfortunately, mud was still blurring Surskit's vision, causing it to miss Treecko in its speed. The unfortunate "Pond Skater Pokemon" crashed into a nearby tree, taking it out of the battle. Wurmple, however, could clearly see and launched it's stinger at Treecko viciously. "Mudkip!" Brendan called, "try to hit the stinger with Mud-Slap before it reaches Treecko!"

The blue Pokemon hurled the mud at the flying projectile, landing a hit against it and forcing it into a downward spiral. The stinger, with some sort of luck involved, Brendan was sure of it, broke through Treecko's binding web. May grinned and Brendan and the boy grinned back.

"Mudkip; Tackle!"

"Treecko; Pound!"

The poor Wurmple was sent spiraling into the air by the force of both attacks, causing the Scientist to hastily return it to its ball before it hit the ground. He then returned the fainted Surskit to its own ball, and clapped for May and Brendan. "Fufufu, very nice! It seems, however, that these rare Pokemon footprints I was tracing are merely my own!" he looked dismayed, but stepped aside. "Good luck on your journey!"

Brendan and May thanked the man before heading along the Route. The Route branched off into a top and bottom section, the top blocked by a ledge and the bottom, of course, infested with tall grass and Trainers. They started at each other, not surprised. "So," Brendan said to May, "I can see two Trainers up ahead. I'll take the first one, you take the second?"

May frowned, "Brendan, the second Trainer looks like a Bug Catcher," the outfit was recognizable anywhere, along with the standard net. "That would be bad for Treecko…can I have the first Trainer?" she smiled at him, so he shrugged and nodded.

May won her battle with "Youngster Calvin" and his Zigzagoon handily, with Treecko learning Absorb in the process. "Bug Catcher James" and his two Wurmples were defeated by Brendan without a thought. The Scientist blocking their way had been a much tougher opponent, but their Pokemon gained much-needed XP from the battles.

They strolled a bit longer, uneventfully, before heading towards a break in the ledge that allowed them to access the rest of the Route towards Petalburg. However, the moment Brendan and May stepped into the tall grass, two wild Pokemon were waiting for them.

A Poochyena, much like the ones who had hurled themselves at Brendan and bitten the Professor, cocked its head and stared at May. A Ralts, some sort of weird-green psychic type that looked a bit too much like an alien for May to like, was dancing in front of Brendan, who wasn't really amused. "Should we, uh, catch them?" May asked, slightly confused.

"I guess so," Brendan replied, sending out Mudkip. May sent out her Treecko, instantly ordering it to use Pound on the Poochyena. Brendan, however, was confused by Ralts. He was making Mudkip use Tackle on it; but all it ever did was use Growl. "I think this one is broken."

"Check your Pokedex," May suggested, "Treecko; Absorb!"

"_Ralts – the "Feeling" Pokemon. A Ralts has the power to sense the emotions of people and Pokemon with the horns on its head. It takes cover if it senses any hostility. Learnable Moves: Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Calm Mind, Psychic, Imprison, Future Sight, Hypnosis, Dream Eater. Evolves into 'Kirlia' and then 'Gardevior.'" _

"Well," Brendan stated, "I guess if it learns Confusion then the only move it can use right now is Growl. Pretty pointless if you don't have other Pokemon to swap it out with and let it gain experience slowly."

"But didn't you hear? It learns Psychic, that's an amazing move! Plus only a few Pokemon can learn it without the use of the TM, which could be anywhere, really." May answered, holding a fresh Pokeball, the Poochyena caught. "Besides Brendan, you could always use a second Pokemon. Just have Mudkip swap in."

Brendan nodded, and feeling that he had used enough Tackles to wear the Ralts out, threw a Pokeball at the green and white Pokemon. The Pokeball shook three times and then the circle in the center which was a "push-to-open" feature turned gray, making a 'ding' sound. "Well, alright then. Onward we go!"

May led the way as they encountered another Trainer, who they had wanted to battle, but unfortunately they had been beaten previously by a strange man in a green jumpsuit and needed to run to a PokeCenter first. So, instead of waiting, they walked on until Petalburg was in sight, only one Trainer left in the way.

"Hi!" she said, vibrantly. "Would you two like a double battle?"

They nodded, and Brendan whispered to May, "Do you think I could use this opportunity to get Ralts some XP? It'd get reduced even more if I switched out with Mudkip," May nodded, fully understanding that she might have to win the battle alone. Although, Growl would certainly help keep the attack power of the opposing Pokemon down.

The young girl brought out two Pokeballs and threw them to the ground, revealing a Zigzagoon and a Taillow. "What Pokemon will you two use?" she questioned.

"Go Ralts!" Brendan cried as the Pokeball burst open. May sent out her newly acquired Poochyena, glad that both of them had the consciousness to have used Potions to heal up their new Pokemon.

"A Ralts, huh?" The young girl looked confused. "The ones around here only know Growl…anyway; Zigzagoon, use Tackle on Ralts! Taillow, Focus Energy!"

"Ralts, use Growl to weaken both of them!" Ralts' voice echoed at the ears of both Pokemon, slightly slowing Zigzagoon and weakening the Tackle. The Taillow was only weakly affected, getting focused to raise its chance to score more damage on the next attack. Zigzagoon collided with Ralts, causing the small Pokemon to bob its head around, sensing the feelings of the Pokemon – and all three Trainers – around it.

"Poochyena, use Howl to raise your power, then hit Taillow with a Tackle!" The dog-like Pokemon raised its head and gave a bark, then charged at Taillow, who was flying low from its focusing. The bird Pokemon was hit full-on by the Tackle and was sent back a bit from the blow.

"Ralts!" Brendan attracted the attention of the Pokemon who was busy sensing Zigzagoon, "Growl!"

"_Ralts has learned Confusion."_

Ralts' eyes glowed a light purple and Zigzagoon was picked up by a psychic force and hurled into Taillow. "Alright!" Brendan yelled, glad that Ralts could fend for itself in a battle.

The young girl frowned, "Taillow, now that you're focused hit Poochyena with Peck!" The bird Pokemon complied, and May's Pokedex announced a _"Critical Hit!"_ that sent Poochyena tumbling. "Zigzagoon, Tackle it!"

"No you don't!" Brendan called, "Ralts, confusion!" The Pokemon clutched its head and Zigzagoon was stopped in its tracks. Then the Pokemon started spinning around until Ralts let go of the hold and the raccoon Pokemon was once again flung into Taillow. Both Pokemon collapsed in a heap on the ground and were subsequently returned to their Pokeballs.

"That was an excellent battle," the girl said, nodding her head. "You two are very strong and work well together. I can see you going a long way!" she then scurried off to the Petalburg PokeCenter to heal her fainted duo. Brendan and May followed after a momentary discussion about whether to stay in the PokeCenter or try to make it home, as May's watch read that it was half past eight. They finally decided to just stay in the PokeCenter for the night, after all they were officially on their journey and going home to sleep wouldn't be right.

When they arrived, May took Brendan's Pokemon to get healed while he went downstairs to get the two of them two beds for the night. "Um, hello?" he asked when he got downstairs, finding the Help Desk empty.

"Oh, hi!" a voice replied and a head popped out from behind the curtain that separated the Help Desk from where the staff slept. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, my friend and I were wondering if we could get two beds for the night." The lady smiled and nodded.

"Sure you can, we are currently completely vacant. There's been a dry spell of new Trainers passing through here, as most of the ones along the Route are residents of either this town or Oldale. The beds are free for the night, but I'll need you and your friend's names and a PokeNumber we can reach you on in case something happens."

Brendan filled out the sheet with his and May's names and the PokeNumber Professor Birch had given him earlier that day. Afterward the lady at the desk showed him and May, who they had met on their way upstairs, to the top floor where the beds were. "Thank you," she said as she went back downstairs to her post.

Suddenly, Brendan's Pokedex rang. He picked it up and his mother's voice came over the Speakerphone. "Hi, sweetie! Professor Birch told me that you and his daughter May were starting you Pokemon journey together! I'm so glad you two are getting along. I sent my Pidgeotto with a gift for you two, but I wasn't sure where you would be, so I had it delivered to your father. Make sure you go see him, alright?"

"Alright mom," Brendan said, "we're in the Petalburg PokeCenter right now, we were just heading to bed. I'll see dad tomorrow."

"Okay sweetie, now you get a good rest! Oh, and don't forget to brush your teeth!" Before Brendan could reply his mother cut the connection and all that could be heard was May's quiet laughter in the background.

* * *

The two awoke the next morning at precisely at seven, due to a wake-up call Brendan had ordered with the beds. They made their way downstairs, starving due to the fact that they had been exhausted the night before and had forgotten about dinner.

PokeFood stations were set up in the larger part of the upstairs room, away from the bed area, and toast, eggs and juice had been brought up by the kind nurse for Brendan and May. After allowing their Pokemon to eat and stuffing themselves, the two went downstairs, thanked the nurse for the breakfast and headed outside towards the Gym.

Brendan's father, Norman North, waited for them right inside the entrance. "Why hello son," he waved. "And you must be May?"

"Yes, Mr. North, it's an honor to meet you in person. I've heard about you from my father."

Norman grinned, "Ah, yes, Professor Birch and I have been friends for a long while. So, I hear from my wife that you two are journeying together?"

"That's right, dad," Brendan nodded, "May is guiding me through Hoenn."

"Well," he said, grabbing a box from the back of the room. "These arrived from your mother, Brendan, for you two. I believe they're running shoes."

"Running shoes…?" May asked.

"Ah yes, they're built to increase your run speed by forty percent. However, if you two could get your hands on a bike that would still be faster. I believe there's a bike shop in Mauville, where the third Gym is," there was silence for a moment and then a pale boy with green hair came into the Gym. "Ah!" Norman said, "you must be Wally."

The pale boy nodded, "Yes sir, that's me."

May looked at Brendan and whispered to him, "Do you think he's here to challenge your dad?" However, Norman overheard her and cleared the subject up.

"Brendan, May. I promised Wally here I would help him catch his first Pokemon before he moves away to Verdanturf with his aunt and uncle. However, I have a last-minute challenge scheduled in a few minutes; do you think you could help Wally catch his Pokemon?"

"Sure," May said, making Wally beam.

"I'll loan the boy this Pokeball and a Zigzagoon I caught yesterday. That should work; all you two have to do is take him out into the field and make sure he knows what to do, alright?"

The two nodded and Wally took the two Pokeballs, one empty and one containing the Zigzagoon, from Norman. "Thank you two very much," Wally said as May led the way back to Route 102 from the Gym.

"It's no problem buddy," Brendan replied. "Now, which Pokemon do you think you want?"

"Well…I've always wanted a Ralts, to be honest."

Brendan frowned, "Do you plan on raising it though? If you don't have other Pokemon you might be out of luck, Ralts only know Growl in the beginning."

Wally had an answer for this, though, "My uncle is a retired trainer, I can use his Pokemon to raise Ralts and then I can catch my own Pokemon."

Brendan nodded and the three began to wonder around in the tall grass, waiting for a Ralts to appear. It took three Poochyena, one Taillow (which May caught with a cheer), a Seedot (which May also caught, to prove to Brendan that she was "the better Pokemon catcher"), and a Lotad (which Brendan caught in his frustration with May) before Wally stumbled upon a Ralts.

"Zigzagoon," he called out as the raccoon Pokemon was released from its ball, "I'm counting on you, help me catch this Pokemon!" he turned to Brendan, "what moves would a Zigzagoon know?"

Brendan thought for a second, "Tackle."

Wally nodded, "Zigzagoon, use Tackle!" the raccoon Pokemon bulldozed itself at the Ralts multiple times, always getting a Growl flung back at it.

"Wally!" May cried, "that's enough, throw the Pokeball!" Wally complied, watching the bouncing Pokeball in awe. It shook three times and made the 'ding' noise, letting Wally know he was the proud Trainer of a Ralts.

"Alright!" He smiled, fist in the air. "I need to return this Zigzagoon to Mr. North," he said to Brendan and May. "Thank you very much, both of you! If you're in Verdanturf on your journey, stop by to see me, will you?" he ran off, smiling.

Brendan and May looked at each other and decided their new Pokemon could use healing. They quickly walked back to the PokeCenter and gave their Pokeballs to the nurse so she could make sure all their Pokemon were healed up.

As they waited, May spotted a TV on the right side of the PokeCenter. Finding two vacant chairs in front of the already on television, they plopped down on them and relaxed, wondering what the newscaster was saying.

End Chapter Three: Wally's a Weirdo: All They Know is Growl?

And there's the third chapter, in which we meet Wally! He'll be back later on in the story, so don't worry. Now that Brendan and May have arrived in Petalburg and met Brendan's father, they need to make their way to Rustboro for their first Gym battle. What awaits them, not only there, but on the journey as well?

Next Chapter:_ Torchic Troubles!_


End file.
